This invention relates to hand-held and manually operated flashlights. It is particularly directed to flashlights which can be operated without batteries and to flashlights which include rechargeable batteries in which the means for recharging the batteries are contained within the flashlight assembly.
One example of a manually operated flashlight is given in Mazzeo, U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,983. The current for the light is produced by a generator actuated by the stored energy contained in a wound spring. Another example of a purely mechanical flashlight is given in Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,897. Here the current for the light is also produced by a generator actuated by the stored energy contained in a wound spring. This device has an additional feature in that the generator rotor shaft is reversible in direction of rotation which allows for the rewinding of the spring while the generator is producing current.
An example of a manually operated flashlight having a generator and a rechargeable battery is given in Speck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,402. In this device the generator is driven by a wind-up spring motor. The generator provides current to the light and to the rechargeable battery. This device allows the light to be operated even if the spring motor has wound down.
The patent to Johnson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,860, discloses a manually operated flashlight which also has a generator and rechargeable batteries. The generator in this device is driven by a gear arrangement, rather than by a spring mechanism in the previously discussed patents. The generator of this device is designed to charge the batteries at a high rate for a short time so as to provide extended operation of the light during a later discharging mode. The batteries also serve to regulate the voltage from the generator while the batteries are being charged to protect the light if it is connected at the same time. This device, however, does not allow the alternator to be directly connected to the light.